Strong Girl
by JenZi07
Summary: 1. Él es miembro de un peligroso y malafamado club de motociclistas. Ella es una destacada estudiante de enfermería. 2. Él no quiere una relación seria. Ella es de las que guardan su inocencia hasta la noche de bodas. 3. Él puede hacerla enojar con facilidad. Ella puede matarlo de un solo golpe.
1. Capítulo 1

**Antes de empezar les comento que este fanfic va a estar basado en uno de mis k-dramas favoritos, Strong Woman. Espero que les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

―¡Que emoción!

Escucho desde la cocina la odiosa voz de la odiosa amiga de la odiosa hermana de mi amigo.

Doy un vistazo por encima de la barra de la cocina, veo a la hermana de Neji y a sus dos amigas dejar sus mochilas en el sofá de la sala.

―Ya déjala, Sakura. No pongas más nerviosa a Hinata. Queremos que su cita con Toneri no tenga errores, no quiero que él se ría si la escucha tartamudear o la ve sonrojarse.

Jodidamente yo quisiera verla así. También debo admitir que saber que tendrá una cita con otro hombre que no soy yo me enfureció. Ella debe permanecer virgen hasta que yo quiera, no me importa si así llega a los 50 años. Ella me pertenece aunque no lo sepa.

Rápidamente pongo mi cabeza a pensar en las mil y una formas en las que impediré ese encuentro. Un accidente automovilístico es buen plan, ese tipo pone el cuerpo y yo el auto. No suelo celar ni mucho menos proteger a la siguiente mujer en mi lista. No, ni siquiera ella forma parte de mi lista. Con Hinata es diferente. Y si de algo estoy seguro es que nadie debe tenerla, ni en sus pensamientos.

―Deja de verla

Escucho la voz rasposa de Neji a mi espalda. Otro maldito impedimento por hacer a Hinata Hyuga mi mujer en turno; su hermano.

―¿A quién? ¿A Sakura o a Tenten? Ah, sí. Tenten es tuya, perdón. Lo olvidé.

―Sabes bien de lo que hablo. Estabas viendo a mi hermana. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

―No la veía a ella, miraba a Sakura. ¿No crees que se ve sexy con ese cuerpo de niño de 12 años y cabello teñido nada llamativo? Además Hinata no es mi tipo, no me gustan las chicas bajitas, voluptuosas, de cabello brillante y piel clara. ¿Quién querría a esa niña mimada y débil?

_Yo._ Dijo el hipócrita de mis adentros, después de describir la perfección hecha mujer.

―Saca esa imagen de tu cabeza. No la veas más.

―¡Que la que me gusta es Sakura! ―grito tan fuerte que las chicas escucharon. Se detienen en los primeros escalones. Sonrío y saludo con la mano como si no hubiese pasado nada, Sakura me devuelve el saludo con una ancha sonrisa antes de que Tenten y mi mujer la empujen para que siga subiendo las escaleras.

Maldita sea, ahora la insoportable cree que me atrae, otro innecesario impedimento para un Hinata + yo.

―Bueno, felicidades, genio. Ahora Hinata no se va a meter entre tú y Sakura. Me alegra que lo hayas dicho, amigo.

―Cállate y apúrate ―respondo mirándolo con rabia, porque el desgraciado tiene razón―. Teníamos que estar en la reunión del club hace media hora.

―Ve tú. Yo tengo otros asuntos importantes que resolver.

―Yo te cubro. Ah, y dile a Mei que deje de llamarme y se preocupe más por ti, el novio eres tú.

…

Las juntas del club suelen durar seis horas, no por que hablemos de temas importantes, sino porque son reuniones que termina en charlas, risas, alcohol, cigarros y mujeres. Y que Neji faltara especialmente hoy quiere decir que encontró algo más interesante que hacer, Mei por ejemplo, la mujer que le paga todas las cuentas y que hemos compartido en alguna ocasión.

La gente suele tener una idea del tipo de personas que formamos un club de motociclistas. Hombres grandes, tatuados, fuertes y fornidos, que olemos a peligro y sudamos adrenalina. Dueños de mujeres altaneras, sensuales, sin miedo alguno, todo lo contrario al prototipo de princesa de Disney.

En realidad si somos algo de eso, pero también somos una hermandad, protegemos a todo aquel que porte el logo del zorro naranja. Si alguien cae, caemos todos, así funcionamos, así somos. Leales en todas la expresión de la palabra.

―Naruto, ¿puedes venir un momento, es urgente?

Mis compañeros y yo volteamos cuando Karin, mi prima y encargada del bar, irrumpió en la junta semanal del club. Obito, el presidente, parecía molesto con la llegada de Karin, y suponiendo que se arriesgó al buscarme debe ser algo importante.

―Dime, estoy ocupado ―Karin rodó los ojos cuando quité a Sara, la puta favorita del club, de mis piernas.

―Hay una chica abajo, dice que es la hermana de Neji y que viene a buscarlo.

―¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué carajo hace esa niña aquí?!

―Lo mismo me pregunté. Es demasiado, peligroso, para ella. Está en el bar, le dije que esperara hasta hablar contigo. Pero dijo que tú no servías para nada y se fue. Estoy preocupada, si Neji se entera que deje ir sola a su hermana me va a matar.

Salí disparado de ahí. Sin obedecer al presidente y empujando a Karin para apartarla del camino.

¡Mierda! Hinata acaba de entrar en la cueva del lobo. Tanta testosterona aquí, ella es como una cachorrita que acaba de caer en el hogar de una jauría de perros en celo. Maldición, espero que no se atrevan a tocarla, ni siquiera mirarla, no quiero tener problemas con el club y la policía otra vez.

…

―¿Por dónde se fue?

―Se metió en el callejón, tres del grupo de Nagato la siguieron.

Noqueo de un golpe al imbécil antes de irme. Eso fue por dejar a mi chica en peligro.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, hasta que veo el cuerpo de Sasori salir volando desde el próximo callejón. Cae frente a mis pies, lo observo por unos segundos pensando lo peor, hasta que el grito de auxilio de Deidara llama mi atención.

Mis ojos no pueden creer la imagen irreal frente a mí. Froto mi rostro fuerte totalmente incrédulo.

La mitad del cuerpo de Hidan está atravesando una pared de ladrillos. Deidara está de rodillas, llorando, con las manos juntas suplicando por su vida. Hinata… ella está de pie, sostenido sobre sus delgados brazos elevados al cielo el exageradamente grande para su tamaño… contenedor de basura.

―¡No me mates, por favor! ¡Prometo que seré tu esclavo de ahora en adelante! ―Deidara logra verme. Yo sigo petrificado―. ¡Naruto ayúdame! ¡Este monstruo me quiere matar!

Hinata gira la cabeza y veo su consternada expresión.

―Oh, no ―dice ella, después avienta el contenedor, como si fuese una hoja de papel, lejos de Deidara, haciendo que el suelo retumbe.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?


	2. Capítulo 2

No pasaba desapercibida. Mentiría si dijera que estaba relajada.

Llevaba una falda rosa hasta las rodillas, un suéter holgado, y unas sandalias cómodas de color negro. Al contrario, las chicas de aquí con tacones altos, minifaldas, prendas reveladoras que nunca me atrevería a usar, eran tan diferentes a mí. Ellas eran seguras, sensuales y atrevidas. Yo, apenas tenía amigas y en muy pocas ocasiones había probado el licor.

Aún con las diferencias y que obviamente no encajaba con nadie, mucho menos con el lugar; una bodega abandonada, con música fuerte, alcohol y drogas por doquier. Aun así tenía que entrar, no importaba que los nervios me estaban haciendo templar, tenía que entrar y buscar a mi irresponsable hermano.

Mientras me abría paso entre la gente, los hombres me veían y me decían un montón de obscenidades sobre mi cuerpo y sus zonas privadas. Apreté mi bolso a mis costillas con fuerza, temía lo peor y me estaba arrepintiendo de llegar tan lejos. Las mujeres me miraban y se burlaban de mí, incluso una chica me llamó con la letra P y me aventó el humo de su cigarrillo en mi cara.

Quería desistir y dejar que mi hermano se las arreglara como pudiera… ¡Pero no era el momento! Aunque todos los que me conocen piensen que soy una chica débil que necesita ayuda y protección para todo, nunca lo he sido, y en este momento si alguien se atreve a ponerme una mano encima sabrá lo que puedo llegar a hacer si se meten conmigo.

Me acerqué al bar esperando encontrar un alma caritativa con la que pudiera comunicarme decentemente. Había una mujer de cabello rojo, noté que no iba vestida como el resto, eso me dio un poco de confianza y decidí preguntar a ella

—Ho-Hola, buenas noches, ¿podría ayudarme, por favor?

La pelirroja se giró, frotando un trapo sucio en el interior de un vaso de cristal.

—Linda, ¿te perdiste? Este lugar no es para ti. El cielo de los angelitos es allá arriba —Señaló con el índice—, no aquí abajo.

Sonreí amable por el cumplido… quiero creer.

—Estoy buscando a Neji. Es alto, cabello castaño y largo.

—Sé quién es Neji. Él no vino hoy. ¿Eres algo de él? Porque su viejita es muy celosa, si se entera que una chica muy linda lo está buscando no le va a agradar nada.

—¿Viejita?

—Su novia, ya sabes, la señora con la que anda.

—Neji no tiene novia —sonrió, tratando de no ser grosera.

—Uy, cariño. Seguramente te dijo que es soltero y esa basura. Mira te daré un consejo…

—No, no es eso. Neji es mi hermano.

La mujer se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

—¡¿Eres Hinata?! —Asentí, y me incliné un poco—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar es muy peligroso para ti. Ay Dios mío, si te pasa algo Neji es capaz de matarnos a todos. Vamos, te sacaré de aquí, voy a llamar a un taxi. O mejor, Naruto está aquí, le diré que te lleve.

—No, yo vine por Neji, es urgente.

—Voy por Naruto entonces.

—N-No, gracias. No es necesario, lo buscaré en otra parte.

Me levanté del banco y traté de salir lo más rápido que pude.

...

Había caminado tres cuadras, las calles estaban solas, sumando a eso, todo estaba oscuro. Si no fuera importante no hubiera venido.

Mis padres llamaron y dijeron que mañana llegaban a las 7 de la mañana. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a que mi hermano desaparezca toda la noche cuando tiene asuntos en su club, pero mis papás no lo saben. Y la condición por la que me dejaron vivir con mi hermano es que él tenía que hacerse responsable de mí, cosa que hace pero a su modo.

Por eso es muy importante encontrarlo a tiempo, porque tampoco deseo que mis papás lo encuentres en pésimas condiciones por la mañana, o que simplemente no esté cuando ellos lleguen.

Desde que salí del club me percaté de que tres sujetos me estaban persiguiendo. No tenía tiempo de lidiar con esto, así que entré en el próximo callejón, y como era de esperarse me siguieron.

Llegué al final del callejón. Me detuve, miré sobre mi hombro y vi que los tres extraños estaban parados detrás de mí.

—Tranquila. Si cooperas no te haremos daño.

Resoplé y rodé los ojos. Me di la vuelta y me moví un poco de lugar. Si podía escapar en vez de recurrir a mi fuerza lo haría sin dudar.

—¿Lo prometen? —dije con voz suave.

—Tal vez —El sujeto más alto, de cabello plateado, se acercó a mí, demasiado para mi gusto. Tomó mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro.

—Que carita tan bonita. Una chica tan frágil como tú no debe andar sola.

—No soy frágil —dije con el ceño fruncido—. Déjenme ir, por favor. No quiero hacerles daño

Los tres se rieron en carcajadas. Eso sólo me hacía enojar más. Detesto a la gente que abusa del débil.

—Uy, qué miedo —Se burlaba—. Te propongo un trato, linda. Dame un golpe, aquí en el estómago. Si me logras mover nos vamos y te dejamos en paz, pero si no, nos mostrarás que hay detrás de esa fea ropa.

Asentí encogiéndome en mi lugar. Debía mostrar una postura diferente para que este trío de tontos cayeran.

—Está bien, pero te lo advertí.

—Adelante, bonita.

Doblé el codo haca atrás y cerré el puño. El hombre permaneció con las manos en las caderas, riendo todavía.

Traté de no aplicar más de la fuerza necesaria, sólo necesitaba moverlo un poco, no partirlo por la mitad ¿no?

Mi puño apenas tocó su abdomen, este salió disparado hacia atrás, atravesando la pared de ladrillo del edificio.

Me quedé con la boca abierta cuando esto sucedió. Supongo que aún no puedo medir mi fuerza del todo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No quise hacerlo! —Cubrí mi boca con mis manos—. Creo que lo maté

Los otros dos estaban estáticos.

—¡Estás loca!

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de golpearme la cara, pero lo tomé del brazo antes de que me tocara y lo doblé hacia atrás sin querer. Él gritó al mismo tiempo que escuché su hueso romperse.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Perdóname! Lo puedo componer —Fue un error. Le hice más daño que bien cuando doblé el brazo roto hacia el otro lado.

—¡Aaahh! ¡Maldita loca, te voy a matar! —Sacó un arma de su pantalón y antes de apuntarme al rostro y disparar, lo empujé lejos de mí. Muy, muy lejos.

—¡Maldito monstruo! Espera que el club lo sepa, vas a morir por lo que has hecho —me gritó el sujeto que quedaba.

Tenía razón. Acababa de delatarme frente a estos tontos. No podía dejar evidencia ni testigos de lo que puedo hacer… así que tomé una decisión, bastante drástica. No debí tomar el basurero y levantarlo para aplastar al rubio de cabello largo que me pedía perdón de rodillas.

—¡Naruto ayúdame! ¡Este monstruo me quiere matar!

¡Naruto! No podía creerlo. Naruto estaba ahí, él había visto todo.

—Oh, no —¡¿Qué hice?! Naruto me descubrió.


	3. Capítulo 3

Froto mis ojos completamente incrédulo. Puedo apostar que estoy con la boca tan abierta que podría exhibir mi amígdala con claridad.

Hinata permanece inmóvil, más pálida de lo normal. Ella está tan sorprendida como yo. Maldita sea que no estoy soñando, de eso estoy seguro. Tampoco tomé demasiado, sólo fue una cerveza… a menos que le hayan puesto algo en la bebida y ahora estuviera experimentando los efectos de tal cosa.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Deidara está sujetando mi cazadora, sacudiéndome, aterrorizado como si hubiese visto al diablo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Rápido! Tienes un arma ¿verdad? Date prisa, dispárale a ese demonio antes de que nos mate.

Apenas terminó con la oración, estampé mi puño en su nariz. Me importa poco ese novato, yo sólo quiero saber sí Hinata se encuentra bien y cómo mierda pudo cargar tremendo peso con sus delgados brazos.

Dejo a Deidara tendido en el suelo con la nariz rota y comienzo a caminar hacia Hinata con paso firme. Ella no despega sus ojos de mí conforme me acerco. Para haber hecho algo fuera de lo normal la veo bastante relajada.

Me paro frente a ella.

—¿Qué mierda?

—¿Disculpa? —Su expresión es para causar risa, parece ofendida con todo el asunto.

Nunca había prestado atención a la diferencia de estatura entre nosotros, tengo que mirar por lo menos una cabeza más abajo de mi altura. Me agrada, y sonreiría por eso si no estuviese en esta situación.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Señalo hacia el desastre que causó—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que puedas darle una paliza a tres hombres más grandes que tú y cargar como sin nada un basurero?! Necesito que me expliques, ahora.

Se muestra, ¿indignada? ¿Molesta? Tiene que ser una broma.

—¿Por qué no me ayudaste? —Inconsciente, doy un paso hacia atrás cuando ella lo dio hacia adelante—. Si eres hombre, actúa como tal, y no te quedes sólo mirando cuando una indefensa chica se hace cargo del peligro.

—¡¿Peligro?! ¡Los únicos en peligro eran ellos!

—Debería darte vergüenza hablarle así a un señorita que acaba de tener un evento traumático —¿Ella traumada? Yo sé quiénes van a necesitar ayuda profesional, y no es ella—. ¿Crees que alguien como yo podría hacerle daño a hombres como tú? Además, ni siquiera sabes lo que viste. Es tu palabra contra la mía. Sólo piénsalo, ¿a quién le van a creer? Al motero malo que alucina, o a mí —Buen punto, chica lista—. Si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano. Que pases buenas noches.

Hace una reverencia hacia mí antes de rodearme e irse. Me quedo en el mismo lugar, escuchando sus pasos tranquilos caminando hacia la salida del callejón.

Me doy la vuelta, corro, y la alcanzo antes de que salga a la calle. La sujeto de la cintura y la hago girar.

—A dónde crees que vas… —Casi grito del dolor cuando me tomó de la muñeca con su pequeña mano y la apretaba con fuerza. Mucha fuerza. Pensé que me rompería el hueso.

—Es una grosería agarrar a una mujer desprevenida con tanta confianza, Naruto —Me soltó. Yo seguí quejándome y observando su espantosa tranquilidad—. No te sientas mal porque alguien más pequeña que tú te lastimó.

—¿Más pequeña dices?

—Soy un poco especial, ya te diste cuenta. Te agradecería que no le cuentes a nadie. Ahora, ya que pareces muy dispuesto a seguirme, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano?

Recupero mi compostura de inmediato, aparentando que no estoy sintiendo dolor.

—Te podría ayudar, con una condición.

—Oh, no. Las condiciones las pongo yo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. En primer lugar, iremos en mi beetle, porque no pienso subir a tu muerte en dos ruedas.

—Motocicleta.

—Como sea. En segunda, no quiero preguntas durante todo el camino, y en tercera promete que no le dirás nada a Neji.

Sonríe, esperando que acceda a sus exigencias.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tú pones las reglas? —Me inclino hacia su rostro, apenas un par de centímetros nos separan uno del otro—. Me necesitas, Hinata. Yo soy el único que sabe en dónde está Neji, si quieres mi ayuda harás lo que yo ordene. Y no, nunca me subiré a tu carro de Barbie.

—Deja de ser tan malo. Vamos —Me toma de la mano y hace el intento de jalarme. Me sorprende que pude soltarme y que no me arrastrara con ella.

—No estás entendiendo tu posición…

Se estira y me da un beso en la mejilla. Me ha dejado completamente helado.

—Naru —Su voz es ya es dulce, pero ahora suena mil veces más tierna ¡¿Por qué?!— ¿Puedo llamarte así cuando estemos solos?

¡¿Acaso me quiere matar?!

—Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme así.

¡Maldita sea! Creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy sonrojado.

No puedo caer en sus trampas. Necesito dejarle las cosas claras, tiene que saber que ella es la que caerá, no yo.

—Te necesito —Hace un mohín y me mira con los ojos cristalinos. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda?!— ¿Me ayudarás, verdad?

Y bueno, diez minutos después voy en su beetle rosa en busca de Neji.


	4. Capítulo 4

Naruto cumplió con su palabra. No habló durante todo el camino, por el contrario, se mantuvo observando por la ventana mientras Hinata conducía.

¿Cómo fue posible que hubiera caído tan fácil y rápido ante los encantos de esa mujercita? La pregunta sin respuesta no abandonó su cabeza hasta que ella la ocupo con narraciones sobre un supuesto reencuentro de su grupo favorito, One… algo. Incluso, en algún momento de su aburrida historia, le pareció que estuvo a punto de llorar. Pero lo peor vino cuando Hinata quiso mostrarle las canciones y entonces las puso en el estéreo en un volumen considerablemente alto y comenzó a cantarlas.

—¡Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah! ¡Yeah, yeah! ¡And let me kiss you!

¡Él era el tipo malo! ¡Un motociclista que se hacía respetar! ¡No podía ir en un carro de Barbie, con una princesita, escuchando música que, de escucharse en el club, provocaría un seguro asesinato!

Naruto, cansado de la situación y al borde de tirarse por la ventana, estiró su brazo para alcanzar el botón de encendido de la caratula del estéreo. Antes de llegar si quiera a rozarlo, el de nuevo increíblemente fuerte apretón de la mano de Hinata le hizo estremecerse en su asiento.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Deja de tratar de romperme el brazo! —Le gritó. Hinata se dio cuenta de la presión y lo liberó de inmediato.

Naruto no se molestó en ocultar una mueca de dolor esta vez. Se tomó la muñeca con la otra mano y la masajeaba mientras se giró de nuevo hacia la venta.

—Te pido una disculpa por no medir mi fuerza, pero tienes que entender que la música la controla quien conduce, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Debí dejarte ir sola… —murmuró aun sin darle la cara.

Para mala suerte de Naruto, la tarde-noche pudo ir de mal en peor.

Cuando escuchó un sonido espantosamente familiar, supo de inmediato que se trataba del rugir de motocicletas. Entonces la mala fortuna de nuevo lo abofeteaba en la cara. Justo cuando el coche Barbie se detuvo en una luz roja, varios motociclistas —conocidos— se detuvieron a los costados.

Uno de ellos, el que estaba al lado de su ventana, hizo un gesto de tomar un sombrero imaginario y alzarlo: —Señoritas —dijo, para después soltar una carcajada junto al resto de sus acompañantes.

—_Estás muerto, Sasuke_ —Naruto afirmó para sí mismo. En un intento de contener la vergüenza, se cubrió medio rostro con la palma de su mano. Mejor se concentró en la luz roja que parecía tortuosamente eterna, en lugar de prestar atención a la bola de inútiles que los rodeaban. También trató de ignorar el hecho de que Hinata seguía cantando y los sujetos a su alrededor hablaban en voz muy alta sobre lo _encantadoras_ que eran las chicas dentro del beetle rosa.

El motociclista que estaba al lado de Hinata tocó ligeramente el cristal con los nudillos para que ella lo bajara. Hinata pensó que el hombre, al parecer amigo de Naruto, no era malo cuando le vio sonreírle amablemente.

Cuando Naruto se percató de todo eso ya era tarde, ya había bajado el vidrio.

—Oye, muñeca, ¿cómo se llama tu amiga? La rubia rica de ahí. Quisiera que me prestara sus suaves labios para una…

Actuó demasiado rápido. Hinata miraba impresionada la velocidad con la que Naruto se estiró por encima de su cuerpo hasta tomar al tipo del cuello de la camisa y colocarle un objeto filoso en el cuello.

—Te lo advierto, Suigetsu… —le dijo, con una furia palpable en su voz.

Hinata se paralizó. Podría aventar con facilidad a Naruto lejos de ella por su atrevimiento, pero no quería que más personas descubrieran su secreto.

—Relájate, Naruto. Era una broma, sabes que no eres mi tipo. —La presión de la cuchilla en su cuello le impidió seguir hablando. Cuando el peliblanco sintió una pequeña cantidad de líquido correr por la piel exterior de su garganta, entonces supo que Naruto hablaba en serio.

—No vuelvas a hablarle de esa forma, ¿entendido?

—Claro —Hasta entonces comprendió que Naruto no se sintió personalmente ofendido. Su enojo radicaba en que posiblemente hizo sentir incómoda a su acompañante.

—¡Naruto, por favor, contrólate! Regresa a tu asiento, o tendré que intervenir.

Suigetsu consideró reírse ante la orden y el como Naruto, el hombre de temer que la semana pasada había ganado una pelea callejera a golpe limpio, ahora se mostraba como un cachorro acobardado por su ama.

Gracias al cielo, para Hinata, la luz ya estaba en verde y podían avanzar dejando atrás a los malos hombres que se burlaron de Naruto por cosas que no comprendía.

Después de avanzar un par de cuadras en completo silencio, al fin llegaron.

A Naruto nunca antes le había agradado tanto por fin llegar a casa de Mei. Y de algo estaba seguro cuando se bajó del beetle rosa: jamás se volvería a subir. Y si Hinata volvía a insistir, la única forma posible sería que lo llevara escondido en el maletero.


	5. Capítulo 5

Naruto iba en el maletero.

Pudo saberlo de inmediato cuando abrió los ojos después de la intensa —causada por la mano de Hinata— jaqueca. Cuando percibió el ruido del motor del auto Barbie y las llantas rodar en el asfalto lo confirmó. Un bache, y su cabeza pegó en el duro techo. Apenas cabía en el pequeño e incómodo reducido espacio. Pero gracias a eso pudo conocer partes de su cuerpo que no sabía lo flexibles que podían llegar a ser.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

¡Ah, por supuesto! El propasarse con Hinata iría a su lista de "actividades peligrosas que te pueden llevar a la muerte". Pero al mismo tiempo lo tacharía de su lista "cosas por hacer antes de morir".

—¡Naruto, qué sorpresa! —Mei abrió la puerta unos minutos después de que Naruto tocara el timbre— Veo que trajiste a una amiga. Déjame adivinar, ¿una de tus fantasías? ¿Nosotros cuatro?

_¿Nosotros cuatro?_ Hinata se quedó pensativa después de la sugerencia de la mujer con poca ropa que los había recibido. Llevaba ropa interior de encaje color purpura, ligeros en sus bonitas piernas, y una bata transparente color blanco.

—No digas estupideces —Naruto apartó a la mujer, se abrió paso llevando a Hinata de la mano hasta la sala. Al llegar, ambos vieron a Neji Hyuga dormido en uno de los sofás, boca abajo, usando únicamente un bóxer, y roncaba como león.

—¡Neji! —Hinata corrió a su lado, se inclinó hacia su hermano e intentó despertarle dándole golpecitos en el rostro—. No reacciona. ¡¿Qué le hizo?!

—Relájate, princesa —Mei parecía disgustada—. Son los efectos de pasarla bien conmigo, mucho licor y pastillas de la felicidad.

—¡No, es imposible! Neji no es así, él no se atrevería a ingerir sustancias peligrosas. Seguramente usted le puso algo en su bebida.

—Naruto, controla a tu perrita. No me agrada nada que me esté faltando al respeto, con esa finta de mosca muerta no me engaña.

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritó Naruto. Hinata ignoró por completo a la mujer—. Ella es intocable, ¿entendido? Es la hermana de Neji.

El rostro de Mei palideció.

—L-La, ¡¿La hermana de Neji?! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! —Cerró su bata de dormir para cubrirse, lo cual era casi inútil. Mei había escuchado hablar muchas veces de la hermana de Neji, viniendo tanto de él como de Naruto. Hinata era especial, intocable como dijo Naruto, y ambos darían su vida por protegerla. Si había alguien que podía hacer que estos dos fuesen domados, esa era Hinata—. Iré a ponerme algo más apropiado. Siéntete como en tu casa, Hinata, eres bienvenida cuando quieras. En la cocina hay champaña, por si deseas tomar algo… Naruto sabe dónde está. —Casi se tropezaba cuando caminaba de espaldas hacia su habitación.

Una vez Mei entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, Hinata se puso de pie, caminó hasta el librero enorme que adornaba la sala, lo tomó como sin nada —Naruto espantado observando todo— y lo puso en la puerta del cuarto para obstruir.

—¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? —escucharon la voz de Mei encerrada en la habitación—. ¿Hola? ¿Me pueden decir qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo salir?

—¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó, incrédulo.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Ayuda, no puedo abrir! ¡¿Qué han hecho?!

—Sólo nos hace perder el tiempo es mejor así.

Mientras Mei seguía gritando, pidiendo auxilio, creyendo que entraron a robarle, Hinata tomó a Neji, como si se tratase de un trapo viejo, y lo echó sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, tenemos que llegar antes que mis padres.

—¡Estás loca! Hinata, ¿te das cuenta de que lo que haces no es normal? Si ven a alguien tan… pequeña, cargando a un hombre como Neji como sin nada…

—Sí, sí. Ya entendí —Lo puso de nuevo en el sofá, sin señales de despertar—. Esto es culpa de los dos y su tonto club de motociclistas malvados.

—¿Nuestra culpa? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Neji tenía un buen futuro por delante, pero entonces apareciste tú con tus amigos y lo influenciaron con sus feas costumbres.

—¿Feas costumbres?

—Sí. Su club es una… ¡mierda! —Hinata tapó su boca inmediatamente con sus dos manos.

Naruto no podía creer nada hasta entonces. Desde que había conocido a Hinata, apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras —saludos únicamente—. Ella siempre fue amable y muy respetuosa, una chica débil y tierna que había que proteger del mal mundo donde había nacido. Pero ahora, todo le parecía surrealista, comenzando por la increíble fuerza que poseía, la facilidad para manipular a su antojo, la mente fría que maquilaba para idear planes a su conveniencia, y el lenguaje ofensivo que manejaba. ¿Sería la primera vez que dijo una mala palabra?

—Estás equivocada… Así, como yo lo estaba contigo. El club es una fraternidad, una familia que se apoya en las buenas y en las malas.

—¡Claro que no! —interrumpió—. ¡Sólo son apuestas, peleas, muertes, mujerzuelas! ¡Siento mucha lástima por Sakura! Mira que gustarle a alguien como tú… Ella dijo que te aceptaría pero yo no estoy de acuerdo.

La risa escandalosa de Naruto la hizo callar. Hinata se sentía muy molesta como pocas veces en su vida. Sólo estaba viendo a Naruto burlarse de ella, muriéndose en carcajadas mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

—¡¿Crees que Sakura me gusta?! Esto es lo que me ha sorprendido más que todo lo anterior.

—¿Y no es así? Tú lo dijiste… Practicante lo gritaste esta mañana.

—Por Dios, princesa, sí que eres inocente —Hinata hizo un mohín—. La que me gusta eres tú.

Casi se va de espadas. Tenten se lo había sugerido antes, pero le parecía una idea descabellada. ¿Naruto gustaba de ella? ¡Claro que no! Son polos completamente opuestos, jamás encajarían en sus actividades diarias, mucho menos en sus estilos de vidas. ¿Él leería su diario? ¿Es por eso que le estaba gastando esa broma? Seguramente, sólo trataba de una humillación, porque, de una u otra forma, se había enterado de que sentía un poco de atracción física por él. ¡Sí, eso debía ser!

—Si sólo quieres ponerme en vergüenza, ¡no te va a funcionar! Le diré a Neji sobre lo que tratas de hacer.

—Es por Neji que me detengo, Hinata. Él me conoce y conoce mi historial en relaciones. Sabe que no soy bueno para ti, ¡yo sé que no soy bueno para ti! Pero aun así, no puedo evitar que me gustes. Si tuviera que formar una familia, la única candidata serías tú.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

—¿Por qué te es tan difícil creerme?

—¡Porque se trata de ti!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, de fondo, los golpes en la puerta y los gritos de Mei.

—Naruto… Yo soy diferente a las mujeres que les gustan a ti y a Neji. Un ejemplo es esa mujer encerrada en el cuarto. Ella es hermosa, y sexy, y atrevida… Yo soy tímida, simple, desproporcionada. ¡Soy una deforme y un fenómeno ultra fuerte!

—Entiendo lo demás, pero, ¿desproporcionada?

—Sí… Soy muy pequeña y delgada como para tener unos pechos tan grandes. Mi hermano dice que son horribles y debo ocultarlos del mundo… Dice que mi cuerpo no es atractivo y nunca lo será… Por eso siempre llevo ropa holgada.

—Ese maldito, desgraciado… —susurró para sí mismo—. Tu hermano te ha metido ideas muy erróneas en la cabeza.

—Soy un fenómeno, Naruto. Esa es la verdad. Tengo una maldición que me hace un…

—¿Qué tan grandes son?

—¿Eh?

Hinata se sentía confundida, veía a Naruto delante de ella sujetándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

—Tus… Qué… ¡Mierda! —Hinata comenzaba a asustarse—. Me costará la vida pero tengo que hacerlo.

Inmediatamente, Naruto puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, específicamente en la zona que ella creía _desproporcionada_. No tuvo tiempo para razonar sobre lo que ocultaba el suéter cuando supo el tamaño del error que había cometido.

Hinata reaccionó por instinto, intentó detenerse a medio camino porque sabía que podía matarla, pero no fue suficiente. Su mano apenas impactó la mejilla de Naruto, lo mandó a volar lejos. El cuerpo de él se estrelló contra el mueble de la esquina, destruyendo gran parte. Entonces ella corrió hacia el cuerpo de Naruto entre los escombros y le tomó el pulso.

—¡Sigue vivo! Menos mal… —Hinata se puso de pie, observó la situación y supo que estaba en problemas. Mei Terumi encerrada en la habitación llamando a la policía seguramente, Neji en el sofá en estado de aparente coma, y Naruto semi-muerto por el golpe que le dio—. Ay, Hinata… en qué te has metido.

La vecina de Mei Terumi miraba desde su ventana en estado de Shock, mientras veía a una chica salir de la casa de al lado cargando a un castaño en su hombro y arrastrando del pie a un rubio, ambos mucho más grandes que ella. Tomó su teléfono celular y grabó toda la extraña escena: Hinata recostó a Neji en el asiento trasero del beettle rosa, una vez terminó de acomodarlo, arrojó a Naruto al maletero, doblándolo de todas partes para que pudiera cerrar.


End file.
